Don't Make a Promise
by Smart Angel
Summary: Hao, você não deveria ter prometido. Promessas não funcionam. Mas eu realmente espero que possamos nos encontrar novamente. One Shot


Me chamo Asakura Hana, e sou um xamã. Você provavelmente não me conhece, mas sim o nome da minha família. Meu tio é o Shaman King, e os meus pais são aqueles salvadores que viajam pelo mundo ajudando as pessoas. Sim, essa é a minha família. Aposto que você nem sabia da minha existência, não é? Tudo bem, já estou acostumado.

Já que você não sabe nada sobre mim, é melhor eu explicar, não é? Eu sou Asakura Hana, e tenho seis anos. Nunca conheci meu tio, Asakura Hao, e até pouco tempo atrás não conhecia meus pais, Yoh e Anna. Meu tio morreu antes de eu nascer e meus pais me abandonaram quando tinha duas semanas de vida.

Talvez abandonar não seja exatamente o que eles fizeram, mas é o que eu sinto. Eles não precisavam ir embora, mas foram. Eles poderiam ter ficado comigo e deixado o trabalho de salvar o mundo para o Shaman King, mas não...! Eles não me achavam importante o suficiente, achavam que meus sentimentos não eram importantes, que me ver crescer e me ajudar quando eu precisava de ajuda era perda de tempo. Tudo bem. Eu não preciso deles.

Claro, não era isso que pensava algum tempo atrás. Eu queria que eles voltassem. Eu me colocava em perigo de propósito, me metendo em brigas, tentando arriscar minha vida, achando que eles viriam me salvar. Mas uma vez cai de um penhasco. Foi ai que notei que não importa o quanto eu quisesse, eles jamais voltariam por minha causa.

Você provavelmente acha que sou mais maduro do que uma criança normal de seis anos, não? Eu culpo meu reishi. Sim, eu tenho reishi. E sim, às vezes eu crio onis. Eles me assustam. Muitas vezes eu e Amidamaru temos que lutar contra eles. Só alguns meses atrás que notei que não precisava colocar minha vida em perigo, os onis já faziam isso para mim. Eu não sou muito esperto. Demoro a entender as coisas.

Não que meus pais saibam. Não, em fato, só Amidamaru, Ryu, Mari, Kanna, Macchi, Redseb-niichan e Seyrarm-neechan. Eu tinha duas semanas de vida quando eles foram embora, não dava para saber muita coisa. Por exemplo, Tamao só descobriu que eu era surdo quando eu tinha mais ou menos dois meses.

Eu era surdo, não sou mais. É complicado, deixa eu explicar. Eu nasci surdo. Passei a maior parte da minha vida falando com sinais. Na verdade, sinais são bem mais fáceis de entender. Pelo menos para mim. Eu me sinto bem mais confortável com sinais do que com palavras. Mas eu não mais permissão de falar com eles. Tamao disse que tenho que me acostumar com palavras.

Quando Tamao e os outros descobriram que meus pais estavam voltando, eles surtaram. Disseram, que os dois já viram coisas horríveis nos países que visitaram e a última coisa que precisam é uma criança surda que cria onis. "_Anna-sama vai nos matar quando descobrir._" Um deles pensou. O amor que eles sentem por mim me impressiona às vezes.

Então com a ajuda do fantasma de Faust VIII, eu não sou mais surdo. Mas ainda tenho reishi. Tamao e os outros acham que sou um bebê chorão porque eu estou sempre reclamando desse poder. Eles acham que é fácil ter reishi porque nem mamãe e nem meu tio reclamavam. Claro que eles esquecem que minha mãe tinha perdido reishi quando a conheceram, e que meu tio tinha mil anos de experiência.

Nesse momento estou no me quarto de castigo. Eu fui mal educado de novo com meus pais. Mas o que você espera de mim? Desde que voltaram quase nunca falam comigo, passando a maior parte do tempo ou dormindo ou conversando com os amigos. Eles hoje prometeram que iam me buscar na escola, e eu digo para todos na minha sala, muito feliz, mas só o Ryu veio. E quando chego em casa eles estão brincando com Men, e só notaram que eu cheguei quando o Lyserg me cumprimentou. É lógico que vou ficar irritado! Eles nem brincaram comigo quando eu era bebê, e agora sempre agem como se estivessem muito ocupados para ficarem comigo, mas brincam com Men! Eu que sou o filho deles! Será que esqueceram?

É verdade que Men não sabe como é sortudo. Ren e Jeanne o mimam, estão sempre presente, sempre dando atenção. E os meus pais? Ficam aproveitando uma festa enquanto eu fico trancado no meu quarto de castigo. Eles não falaram nada quando a Tamao me colocou de castigo, e nem se desculparam por quebrarem uma promessa. Aprendi algo hoje: Não confie em promessas, ninguém as cumpri.

E sim, eles estão tendo outra festa. Eles falam muito alto, e consigo ouvir os pensamentos. Pelo visto Horo-Horo está quase bêbado. Está muito barulhento. Eu sei que digo que gosto de lugares que tem briga, e gosto, mas não gosto de muito barulho. De certa maneira me assustam e não estou acostumado. São em momentos assim que sinto falta de ser surdo.

-Chega! Eles fazem muito barulho! – grito me levantando. Eu estava sentado em cima do meu futon, com a costa encostada na parede.

-Hana-dono – Amimaru é meu melhor amigo, mas também é minha baba. Por causa daquela época em que eu ficava colocando minha vida em risco, ele está sempre preocupado comigo, sempre achando que tenho algum plano na cabeça. – Tamao-san disse que você tinha que ficar aqui em cima! Não pode sair da casa.

Não estava pensando em sair da casa, mas agora que ele disse, não é má idéia. Eu sei, por experiência, já fugi de casa durante a noite muitas vezes, que o parque a essa hora está vazio, sem ninguém e sem espíritos. Se eu for para o fundo dele, vai ser muito fácil ignorar os pensamentos dos outros.

-Boa idéia Amidamaru. – abri um sorriso malicioso, formando um plano em minha cabeça. Vou até a janela e olho em volta. Se eu subir no telhado, andar na direção dos fundos da casa e pular no muro, saio na rua de trás e consigo pegar um atalho para o parque. Ninguém vai me ver.

-Hana-dono, isso não é uma boa idéia. E se você criar um oni? – ele diz isso enquanto estou subindo no parapeito

-Não vou! – desço da janela e me seguro pelo parapeito, que estava antes embaixo dos meus pés. Só solto quando consigo sentir o telhado com a ponta do meu sapato. Já que o telhado faz uma inclinação, eu demoro um tempo para conseguir o equilíbrio – Diga para eles que eu acabei dormindo. Peça para que me acordem apenas para o jantar porque eu parecia muito cansado. – eu prestei atenção nos pensamentos da Tamao e do Ryu. Jantar ficará pronto em duas horas. Tempo sugicientepara ir no parque, me acalmar e voltar – Estarei de volta a tempo.

-Hana-dono, você não deveria ir. – Ele fica repetindo as mesmas coisas varias vezes, mas sabe que não vai funcionar.

-_Eu só quero me acalmar um pouco Amidamaru. _– digo, dessa vez em sinais. Não sei porque, mas eles me levam mais a sério quando digo algo na língua de sinais. Deveria ser o contrario, mas nunca os entendi.

Quando Amidamaru não respondeu, eu continuei, só que dessa vez com palavras:

-Daqui a pouco Horo-Horo vai ficar bêbado novamente. – faço uma careta me lembrando da última vez que ficou bêbado – As coisas que ele pensa não são bonitas. Se for isso que as pessoas pensam quando bebem, então nunca vou querer provar sake.

Amidamaru riu. Se ele riu significa que está calmo e posso ir,

-Ja nee! – não espero sua resposta. Enquanto ando pelo telhado consigo ouvi-lo sair do meu quarto e dizer para os outros exatamente o que pedi. Amidamaru pode ser super-protetor, mas ele também é muito obediente. Para ele a minha vontade vem antes do que uma ordem da Tamao.

Enquanto vou para o parque, percebo que ele estava certo. Isso foi uma má idéia. É sexta-feira e as ruas estão cheias de gente. Minha cabeça dói com tantos pensamentos invadindo a minha mente ao mesmo tempo.

Odio. Corrupção. Inveja Vingança. Egoísmo.

Tudo está entendo na minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo. E depois uma imagem de um homem e uma mulher segurando a mão de uma criança de 10 anos, todos sorrindo.

Droga! Eu preciso sair daqui! Tem muito barulho! Meus pés começam a me levar para algum lugar. Não sei onde, só sei que quero sair dali e é isso que eles estão fazendo. Eu só percebo que estou correndo com meus olhos fechados quando dou de cara em uma pessoa e caio no chão.

Ela me oferece uma mão, mas ao invés de aceitá-la eu a soco no estomago e saio correndo. Eu preciso sair daqui!

Não sei quanto tempo corri, com nada na cabeça além da vontade de sair dali, mas logo cheguei num lugar cheio de árvores, isolado. Paro de correr e respiro ofegante. Droga... Como é que eu saio daqui agora?

Mas esse não era o meu maior problema. Logo sinto calafrios e percebo onde estou. Um lugar onde nunca posso ir, nunca no estado que estou agora. Esse lugar é onde as almas perdidas de Tokio se reúnem. Eu sei o que vai acontecer agora. Em fato, consigo sentir. Elas estão todas se aparecendo em volta. Não... Não agora... Amidamaru não está comigo. Não posso me defender!

Logo um oni gigante aparece na minha frente. Onis sempre tentam causar algum dano, mas como estamos em uma área isolada, só tem uma pessoa que ele pode machucar.

Eu preciso sair daqui.

Mas não consigo. Ele mal foi criado e já começa a me atacar. Desgraçado. Esquece fugir, eu vou enfrentá-lo mesmo sem guardião. Ninguém me ataca assim do nada! Ele vai ver! Eu vou destruí-lo sozinho!

...

Isso não está indo como planejei. Já fui atingindo tantas vezes que estou surpreso que ainda não quebrei nada. Estou cansado, e morrendo de dor, mas nada quebrado. Infelizmente tem bastante sangue. Eu preciso parar e fazer um curativo, mas ele não para de me atacar. É uma boa maneira de agradecer pela existência, né? Se não fosse por mim ele nem estaria aqui e como ele me agradece? Me joga contra uma pedra.

Eu sinto minhas costas baterem em algum duro, e depois meu corpo ser puxado para baixo, batendo no chão. Está doendo tanto... Eu não sei se vou conseguir...

Ah ótimo. Perfeito. Ele ficou ainda melhor. Por que eu não poderia ser ainda o garotinho surdo que gostava de ficar em seu quarto desenhando?

Mas logo os comentários sarcásticos saem da minha cabeça quando o vejo levantando um pé, pronto para pisar em cima de mim, como se fosse uma barata. Ele vai me esmagar. Ele vai me matar. Eu vou morrer. Eu vou morrer! Mamãe! Papai! Por favor, me ajudem! Por favor! Socorro! Mãe! Pai! Eu não quero morrer aqui! Eu não quero morrer aqui!

MÃE! PAI!

Fechos os meus olhos, esperando o pé do oni atingir meu corpo. Mas a dor nunca vem. Eu abro os olhos e vejo na minha frente um garoto de cabelos cumpridos e um kimono vermelho com flores segurando o pé do oni com apenas uma mão, e depois juntando os dedos de uma maneira gentil, mas fazendo o oni voar 10 metros e cair no chão.

Ao seu lado vem um gato de rua. Ele me olha e depois para o garoto na minha frente, como se esperasse alguma ordem.

-Vá Matamune, eu tomo conta dele. – a voz dele era gentil, suave, cheia de sabedoria. Ele parecia ter uma certeza e uma calma infinita.

O gato de rua então, num piscar de olhos, se torna um nekomata, usando uma capa estranha com um cachimbo. Seu cachimbo então se torna uma longa espada, um over soul.

-Sim, Hao-sama. – o nekomata então vai até o Oni, pronto para lutar.

Hao-sama. Hao. Asakura Hao. Meu tio.

Ele então se aproxima de mim, e ai que noto que era um espírito. Ele se ajoelha, para que ficasse da minha altura, e me olha com um olhar estranho.

-_Está bem, Hana? _– ele pergunta em sinais, para minha surpresa. Em resposta eu consigo apenas balançar a cabeça positivamente. Ele então abre um sorriso e começa a passar a mão nos meus ferimentos abertos, fazendo-os fechar. – Eu não posso parar a dor, mas posso parar o sangramento. Tem algo quebrado?

-Não. – finalmente minha voz voltou, e percebo que está muito baixa.

-Ainda bem... – olhou então para o nekomata e se levantou. Foi até o oni, com uma calma imensa, e encostou nele – Descansem em paz.

Quando terminou de dizer isso o oni brilhou e explodiu. Mas ao invés de algo como som ou pedaços de onis voando pelo ar, a explosão mostra as almas que se juntaram para fazer o oni. Logo elas começam a tomar sua forma original. Depois disso todas começam a desaparecer, uma por uma, até não sobrar nenhuma. Depois disso o nekomata volta a sua forma de gato de rua e olha para Hao.

-Aonde eles fora? – perguntei, ainda surpreso com tudo que acontecia na minha frente. Nem notei, mais minhas mão se moveram fazendo os sinais para essa pergunta.

Ele deu uma risada baixa.

-Você ainda não se acostumou muito com palavras, não é, Hana? – e volta a se aproximar de mim, sentando-se do meu lado.

-Como sabe que eu era...

-Eu sou o Shaman King. – ele tinha um sorriso triste, e ficou olhando as estrelas – Eu fiquei de olho em você. É a primeira vez que tenho um sobrinho, queria ter certeza que você estava bem.

-Mas... Mas você está morto, não? – não sei porque perguntei isso. Não vi sentindo. As perguntas só estavam saindo da minha boca.

Mas ele apenas riu.

-Sim, eu morri para me tornar o Shaman King. – soltou um suspiro – Mas muitos não sabem que depois que o Shaman King salva o mundo da desgraça, ele não tem muito o que fazer além de ter certeza que irá sobreviver por mais 500 anos. – olhou para o gato, e começou a fazer carinho nele – É bom ajudar as pessoas, mas os seus pais fizeram isso para mim, então eu fiquei de olho em você, checando de vez em quando.

... Perseguidor.

-Por isso que você sabia que eu estava em perigo? – o olhei curioso.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Não. Eu senti que algo estava muito errado nessa área, então vir ajudar. – ele me olhou, agora com um olhar triste – Se eu não interrompesse a sua luta algo muito errado iria acontecer.

-Como você sabe disso? Você não pode ver o futuro.

-Não, não consigo. Mas como Shaman King eu percebo quando algo irá acontecer que irá afetar a terra negativamente. – e riu – Agora entendo porque vi um espírito no dia que minha mãe morreu.

O dia que a mãe dele morreu. Por que isso seria algo ruim? Eu entendo para ele, mas para o mundo? Ah é. Ele decidiu destruir os humanos depois da morte da mãe dele.

Espera um pouco.

-Isso significa que eu me tornaria como você antes?! – levantei surpreso. Droga... Ai... Ai... Droga, não deveria ter me levantado.

-É possível. – ele olhou para frente, sério – Por isso vim até aqui. Precisava impedir,

Ah... Claro. Foi por isso. Por que acharia que foi por outro motivo? Ele veio para salvar o mundo idiota. Claro. Nem meus pais vêm me salvar quando eu estou em perigo, por que meu tio viria? Ninguém viria me salvar porque sentiria minha falta ou porque minha vida estava em perigo. Não. Nunca serei tão importante assim.

-Mas eu continuo aqui porque sou seu tio. – isso me faz olhá-lo – Eu não posso ficar muito tempo, mas gostaria de poder conversar com você. De tio para sobrinho.

Isso me surpreendeu.

-De tio para sobrinho? – repito.

-Pergunte o que quiser.

Eu penso.

-O que o Shaman King faz?

Ele suspira.

-De 500 em 500 anos o nosso mundo corre perigo. O Grande Espírito precisa da ajuda de um xamã poderoso para impedir o nosso mundo de ser destruído. O Shaman King morre e ajuda o Grande Espírito, e depois recebe poder e sabedoria para poder fazer o que acha melhor para o mundo. Depois de ajudar o Grande Espírito, não tem muita coisa para fazer. – fechou os olhos – Por isso que fico feliz que meu irmãozinho não se tornou o Shaman King. Ele tem uma família que precisa dele. Se ele morresse, não poderia ficar com Anna ou com você.

-Não que fez muita diferença. – digo, rindo irritado. Eu sinto ele me olhar tristemente. Não acho que era pena, mas sim entendimento.

-Não. Meu irmão foi um idiota quanto a isso. Ele e Anna. – ele parecia irritado – Ele tinha uma família e deveria tomar conta dela. Eu poderia ter tomado conta de tudo. Eles me deixaram sem trabalho para fazer. – eu não pode deixar de rir disso. Mamãe e Papai queria ajudá-lo, mas na verdade tiraram seu trabalho – Eles deveriam ter ficado com você. A agora não conseguem ver o quanto você está sofrendo.

-Eu não estou sofrendo! – estou na defensiva agora. Não, eu não estou sofrendo! Eu não sofro! Eu sou homem! Eu não fico ofendido facilmente!

-Você está, Hana. – Ele me olha de uma maneira suave, que me faz relaxar. O Gato então se aproxima de mim, como se estivesse pedindo carinho. Eu o pego no colo e começo a acariciá-lo, ouvindo-o ronronar.

-Não estou. – dessa vez minha voz sai baixa, fraca. Eu não consigo olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Não negue. Chorar não é fraqueza.

Eu não sei porque fiz isso. Talvez seja a presença dele. Eu só me sinto bem ao seu lado. Ele tem uma presença linda, é a única maneira que consigo explicar. Eu me sinto sujo ao seu lado. Eu me sinto como se pudesse confiar tudo nele. Minha vida, meus sentimentos, tudo.

E eu choro. Eu larguei o gato com cuidado e comecei a chorar. A soluçar. Senti meus ombros tremendo e a falta de ar. As lagrimas salgadas começaram a cair das minhas bochechas, e um som estranho sai dos meus lábios. Eu me sento no chão, colocando a cabeça nos meus joelhos e continuo a chorar. Eu choro até não as lagrimas pararem de cair, só soltando gritos de sofrimento. Eu tento segurar tudo, mas não consigo. A presença dele... Faz com que eu queira que solte tudo.

-Meus pais me abandonaram! Eles não me queriam! Eles não me querem! Eles me ignoram! Eles não prestam atenção! Eles não ligam! Eu estou sofrendo e eles não fazem nada! Eles só pioram essa dor que eu sinto! Cada vez que eu os vejo só piora! Eles... Eles... – começo a soluçar novamente. – Eu os odeio! Odeio! Por que todas as crianças tem pais que se importam mas os meus não?! Por que eles não são que nem os pais da TV?! Por que... – sinto meu nariz escorrendo, e limpo com a mão – Por que eles não me amam?

-Eles te amam Hana. – ele me diz, na sua voz calma.

-Claro. – solto uma risada sarcástica. – Claro que me amam.

-Eles te amam. – ele repetiu – Eles só não sabem como reagir. Meu irmão e Anna parecem ter esquecido que... – suspirou – Que para ele tempo não é infinito. Que ele já perdeu seis anos de sua vida, e não poderá voltar. E que a cada segundo eles perdem é um segundo que eles não vão ter de volta, e que isso está te afastando. – olhou tristemente para as estrelas – Só espero que ele não aprenda da maneira difícil.

-Maneira difícil? – perguntei.

-Muitas pessoas só percebem o que é importante quando perdem. - fechou os olhos – Espero que ele só não perceba tudo isso quando for tarde demais. Quando sua relação com eles seja impossível de reparar.

-Está bem perto disso. – quando disse isso, eu percebo o quanto eu realmente odeio meus pais, sentindo um gosto azedo na minha boca.

- Eu sei. – suspirou novamente, dessa vez um longo e cansado – Daqui a pouco... Ele precisa perceber logo.

Riu da possibilidade. Acho difícil. Não iria funcionar. Limpo novamente as minhas lagrimas, que continuaram a cair. Meus olhos estavam ardendo agora.

-Mas ele tem um bom coração... Só não consegue ver o que está acontecendo. Eles te amam, Hana. Saiba disso.

-Anotado. – digo sarcasticamente.

-Você consegue ler a mente deles. Deve saber.

-Eles quase nunca pensam sobre isso. E mesmo assim, eles amam a idéia de Hana. Não a mim. – ele acenou com a cabeça. Fico feliz que não tive que explicar a diferença. A pessoa que eles amam não existe. Eles tem na sua cabeça a idéia de como o filho deles é, e é esse quem eles amam. Não a mim. Eles nem me conhecem. E nem acho que querem. Ou que seria bom para saberem. Saberem que crio onis e que era surdo. Essa criança não é o filho que eles querem, o filho que eles tem em sua mente. Mas infelizmente essa criança sou eu.

-Não se preocupe. As coisas vão ficar melhor a partir de agora. Eu prometo.

Solto uma risada com a ironia. Hoje mesmo aprendi a não confiar em promessas.

-Claro. – me levanto, ainda sentindo dor. Abro um sorriso. – Foi bom te conhecer tio. Espero que a gente possa fazer isso novamente.

Ele me olha e balança a cabeça. Parece que queria me abraçar, mas não pode me tocar. Eu suspiro e abro novamente um sorriso. Dessa vez verdadeiro. Está carregado de tristesa.

-_Obrigado por me salvar... E por me ouvir. Eu me sinto melhor._ – eu digo em sinais.

-_Você é meu sobrinho. Estarei tomando conta. Logo nos veremos novamente_. – ele diz, também em língua de sinais.

Com isso eu volto para casa. Passo pela rua de trás, subo no muro, pulo para o telhado e entro no meu quarto. Amidamaru não está lá, então tenho tempo para dar um jeito no meu rosto, para não parecer que estava chorando. Me troco, pois minhas roupas estavam rasgadas e sujas. Esfrego os meus braços e pernas, tentando tirar o sangue seco. Quando me deito no meu futon para relaxar a dor, alguém abre a porta.

-Hana-kun. – Lyserg diz, colocando sua cabeça para dentro do quarto. Nem isso os meus pais fazem. Será que tio Hao faria. Sinto um calor pelo meu corpo quando percebo que sim. Tio Hao faria coisas pequenas e aparentemente insignificantes para mim. – Jantar está pronto.

Eu faço os sinais dizendo que estou descendo, mas ai me lembro que ele não entende isso.

-Estou indo. – digo. Tio Hao teria entendido.

Ele então se retira, me deixando sozinho. Consigo ouvir os pensamentos lá embaixo. Ninguém notou minha saída. Ninguém sabe que minha vida esteve em perigo. Eu podia ter morrido, mas não teriam notado.

Solto outra risada. Tio Hao, você não deveria ter prometido. Promessas não funcionam.

Mas eu realmente espero que possamos nos encontrar novamente.

**Ok, eu não tenho idéia porque escrevi isso. Estava na escola quando a idéia me veio na cabeça e fiquei até as 11 da noite escrevendo (primeiro escrevi no caderno e depois passei para o computador.) E está uma droga. Não é feliz, e não tem ponto nenhum. Só senti vontade. Eu lembro de um dia querer escrever algo HaoXHana em que Hana tem o reishi e Hao o ajuda, e hoje isso finalmente veio. Sejam gentis nos reviews. _**


End file.
